<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanvideo Collections by landooca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956265">Fanvideo Collections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/landooca/pseuds/landooca'>landooca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Japanese Actor RPF, Johnnys, Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band), 鬼灭之刃</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/landooca/pseuds/landooca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>tag may be added as produced-video links increase<br/>&gt; editing in progress…&lt;<br/>tried HTML for open URL in new window but failed, so right click and do it manually<br/>url自己右键or长按开新标签页吧 这儿html开新页不支持<br/>有链接和格式不对的话 告诉我<br/>&gt; links都是b站的 &lt;</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanvideo Collections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tag may be added as produced-video links increase<br/>&gt; editing in progress…&lt;<br/>tried HTML for open URL in new window but failed, so right click and do it manually<br/>url自己右键or长按开新标签页吧 这儿html开新页不支持<br/>有链接和格式不对的话 告诉我<br/>&gt; links都是b站的 &lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>FAN video - cp</h4><p><b>absk</b> (actually skab)<br/>
valentine<br/>
再甜不过 【absk】 【情人节口粮】 【Snow Man】 【佐久间 x 阿部】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av88974679/">av88974679</a></p><p> </p><p>
<b>shoren</b><br/>
</p><p>甜回从前！ 【紫廉】 Best Artist 2019 &gt;&gt;这个只是小小的cut<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av77275828/">av77275828</a></p><p>一年之前【紫廉】 纷争篇<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av69586819/">av69586819</a><br/>
</p><p>双向暗恋 【紫廉】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av68543513/">av68543513</a><br/>
</p><p>别问 问就是事实 【紫廉事件 廉方解释】 【全事件整理】<br/>
&gt;&gt;紫廉电话事件 婆婆裤 ren radio<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av74224110/">av74224110</a></p><p>强制牵手 约等于告白的傲娇蹭的累电话 【紫廉新事件】 20191006 人气番组No.1决定战<br/>
&gt;&gt;只是节目cut<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av70951988/">av70951988</a><br/>
</p><p>不想说什么 默默吃粮 【紫廉】 20190712 少俱警察 &gt;&gt;[已死]以后再补档<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av59015180/"></a><br/>
</p><p> 20190607 胸キュン劇場 【紫廉】 ザ少年倶楽部 &gt;&gt;[已死]以后再补档<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av56067085/"></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>神廉</b><br/>
朋友们 买了吗? 【神廉】 【我执】 &gt;&gt;我家执事如是说making细节<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av76252337/">av76252337</a></p><p>猫系永濑廉 【神廉•紫廉•神紫】 长末围观群众<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av59092495/">av59092495</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>fmkn</b> (knfmkn)</p><p> </p><p><b>竹马</b>相二</p><p>【竹马】 up还能刷3000遍！ &gt;&gt;U<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av68407372/"></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b>拉郎</b><br/>
历史上的美男 【源义经x森兰丸】 【神木隆之介+永濑廉】 【拉郎】 【未完】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av77113898/">av77113898</a></p><p>【陆王】竹内凉真x山崎贤人 茂木x大地<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av64556384/">av64556384</a><br/>
</p><p> 同班感情深 乱炖一口闷 【华丽93组: 野村周平 神<br/>
&gt;&gt;cp的话 大家自己感受故事吧_(:з」∠)_<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av64544395/">av64544395</a><br/>
</p><p>感受下这态度差别【明智x东条x若林x同学x他爸】【盘点】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av55306605/">av55306605</a><br/>
</p><p>神仙故事 【道枝骏佑x长尾谦杜】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av52525942/">av52525942</a><br/>
</p><p>东条正义 在线盯人 无干扰ver 【道枝骏佑x长尾谦杜】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av53217520/">av53217520</a><br/>
</p><p>东条正义 在线盯人 蛇精病ver 【道枝骏佑x长尾谦杜】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av53413643/">av53413643</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>FAN video - person</h4><p>up喜欢的sakun part合集<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av87540777/">av87540777</a><br/>
</p><p> <b>sakuma</b><br/>
误解向 sakuma喘息 &gt;&gt;油管 互抽剧本<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av84088643/">av84088643</a><br/>
</p><p>    狼人杀：</p><p>只是一位无辜的市民sakuma &gt;&gt;"我是市民啊啊！！"<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av86623663/">av86623663</a><br/>
</p><p>试图自救却失败的某saku在职市民 &gt;&gt;"杀我有什么好处呢？我们好好相处吧"<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av87033660/">av87033660</a><br/>
</p><p>总被票死 再不相信村民的 市民sakuma 可(爆)怜(笑)被杀实录<br/>
&gt;&gt;"这个村子太可怕了 我要逃走" "都是你们非要杀我"<br/>
&gt;&gt;狼人杀全篇合集见FAN video - general 雪人那儿<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av87259194/">av87259194</a><br/>
</p><p> <b>Ren</b><br/>
妖精 你改名叫永濑撩算了【永濑廉】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av64537354/"></a><br/>
</p><p>有声永濑廉的正确使用方式【King&amp;Prince】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av56759626/">av56759626</a><br/>
</p><p> 【中字】永瀬廉のRadio GARDEN (合集) 1129<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av56538792/">av56538792</a><br/>
</p><p>心疼明智 【明智秀一·永濑廉】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av53825706/">av53825706</a><br/>
</p><p>爸爸还爱我吗 【明智秀一·永濑廉】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av54673722/">av54673722</a><br/>
</p><p>爸爸好像不爱我了 【明智秀一·永濑廉】 &gt;&gt;我的裙子去哪儿了<br/>
( 原定名: 这份情感是否该自我抹灭)<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av55025817/">av55025817</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p>
<h4>FAN video - general</h4><p>J家纪念曲 内有歌词+声部成员色<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av87025994/">av87025994</a><br/>
</p><p>大概是出不了J家这个坑了 (Johnny桑一路走好<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av58704293/">av58704293</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> <b>King &amp; Prince</b><br/>
</p><p>燃起来吧 【一】 【MAD】【King&amp;Prince】 &gt;&gt;ROT 01<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av73133989/">av73133989</a><br/>
</p><p>活下去! 【二】 【剪辑】【King&amp;Prince】 &gt;&gt;ROT 02<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av74119712/">av74119712</a><br/>
</p><p> KPQP 【英】 【King&amp;Prince】 20191025 SONG OF TOKYO<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av73682513/">av73682513</a><br/>
</p><p> 教练我想打排球 预告【King&amp;Prince】 【运动番<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av62720798/">av62720798</a><br/>
</p><p>听说团内禁止恋爱? 【紫廉篇】【King&amp;Prince】<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av60074614/">av60074614</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Naughty girl 个人视角 【King&amp;Prince】 (合并集) &gt;&gt;[死] 以后补档<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av57439657/"></a><br/>
</p><p>太帅了！ 碟出了 入了吗 【KP】 (少俱) Naughty Gitl &gt;&gt;[死] 以后补档<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av56067586/"></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p> <b>Snow Man</b></p><p> 一秒入坑snowman 这首各人solo句也太帅了 &gt;&gt;ひらりと桜 &gt;&gt;cut<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av59260289/">av59260289</a><br/>
</p><p>九小时雪人跳的dd合集<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av85218240/">av85218240</a><br/>
</p><p>snow dream到朝焼けの花歌词对比衍生<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av84980812/">av84980812</a><br/>
</p><p>狼人杀本篇完整合集<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av86672304/">av86672304</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p> <b>ARASHI</b>
</p><p> </p><p> <b>other</b>
</p><p>敬献神明之舞 【鬼灭之刃x溺水小<br/>
<a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/av70753318/">av7075331</a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<a href=""></a><br/>
</p><p>edited in process</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>